The Secret Life of Emma Johnson
by SphinxyWilliams14
Summary: When Legolas Greenleaf appears in Emma's bedroom, and asks her to accompany him to middle earth, she doesn't object. But she has no idea what sort of life awaits her on the other side...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of J. R. R. Tolkiens characters, or the quote at the beginning, but I do own my OC (Emma).**

Chapter 1

_He drew a deep breath. 'Well, I'm back,' he said._

Emma closed the book slowly, dramatically.

It was the third time she'd read J. R. R. Tolkien's 'Lord of the Rings' trilogy and yet it didn't bore her. She could have read it a thousand times and still found it exiting. She would even still have been faintly surprised when Gandalf returns.

She placed the book to one side and sighed.

_I hate it when a good saga ends._

She thought.

Emma checked the clock. It read 11:00.

"Well, I'd better get to bed," She said to herself, "I can't be late, I've got my harp exam tomorrow and I can't screw that up! I won't get that diploma if I do!"

With that, she went off to her room.

After removing her make-up, brushing her teeth and changing into her nightdress, Emma slipped into bed and slid under her duvet.

She closed her eyes, but no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't sleep.

_Better go get a drink, that might help._ She thought as she got out of bed.

As she passed the living room to go to the kitchen, she stopped.

She had a nagging sensation to go into the darkened room; however, she flicked the light on before doing so. The first thing she saw was her book, 'The Return of the King' placed on the arm of the sofa, even though it was the furthest thing away from her. She felt a sudden urge to pick it up and did so almost without realising.

Almost.

Then, she left the room (Flicking the light off as she went) and started to climb the stairs, gazing intently at the cover of the book.

She then clambered back into bed, placing the book on her bedside table and flicking off her lamp.

She drifted off to sleep instantly.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Emma woke with a start.

Light filtered into the room through her curtains.

_Shit, I overslept! _

She thought as she checked her alarm clock.

It read; 8:35.

"Shoot!" She thought aloud, "I'd better hurry!"

Emma pulled on a white owl t-shirt and electric blue jeans. She then rushed down stairs, grabbed her harp (A Shepherd lap harp engraved with flowers and vines) and ran out of the door. As she started her S-Type Jaguar, she had a strange urge to run back into the house and grab her copy of 'The Return of the King', but she was determined not to give in to it. So she put her foot on the accelerator and drove down to the local school of music.

She got there and got parked with plenty of time to spare, so she headed to the local bakery for breakfast. Emma bought herself a small pastry, before wandering back to the school of music.

On the way though, she started to notice strange things. Well, not strange exactly, more like ironic, because every book shop and every film store had a special offer on the same trilogy.

The Lord of the Rings.

At first she thought it was simply a coincidence, but after the fourth store she started to get suspicious. Emma briefly considered asking one of the shops owners why they were having the sale, but decided it was silly. She was obviously being too superstitious.

She bit down thoughtfully into her pastry and didn't dare look up at the other shops.

She reached the school of music and stopped dead.

The pastry slipped through her fingers.

It landed on the floor with a muffled thud, but she didn't notice. Her eyes were focused on a huge poster stuck to the window, its blood red ink more prominent than ever.

It read:

_CD copies from our 'Lord of the Rings' concert on sale now._

_Please collect them from the main reception._

_Thank you._

Four words stood out to Emma.

Four little words.

'Lord of the Rings'.

She nearly screamed. She must be going mad.

She managed to recollect herself before she did so and closed her eyes so that she couldn't see the poster. When she opened them though, she kept them focused on the ground.

Emma then stepped into the reception area and looked up.

And froze.

She let out a small yelp of surprise.

For every wall was decorated with posters, posters advertising the concert.

But the one behind the reception's desk was the biggest and simply displayed an image of the 'One Ring' and the words 'The Lord of the Rings'.

Emma gasped again before taking a deep breath and stubbornly approaching the front desk.

Stubbornness.

That was good. It would keep her sane.

"Um, I've got a harp exam at 9:00." She told the receptionist.

"Name?" Came the clipped reply.

"Emma Johnson,"

"Ah yes, go right in," She told her and gestured to a door on her right, "First door on the left."

Emma thanked her before walking down the corridor a little way and taking the first door on her left.

She winced as she opened the door, half expecting the room to be decorated the same way as the reception. She found it wasn't so she stepped inside.

"Ah, Emma, come on in." The examiner said. He was tall, bald and had a smile across his face.

Emma shut the door behind her as she entered the room.

She set up her harp and did as the examiner instructed.

She was done in less than 15 minutes, the vocal exam the easiest part.

Emma had loved singing since she was five years old and had taken it up properly when she was thirteen. She had already gotten a diploma in it and was very passionate about it.

As she left the room, she caught sight of Chloe, one of her old friends.

"Emma!" She called, "Wow, I haven't seen you in, like, ages!"

"Oh hey Chloe!" Emma replied.

"Listen, you're not gonna believe this!"

"What?" Emma asked.

"I've just got my diploma for piano, and passed!" Chloe shrieked.

"Really?"

"Yeah! Hey, do you fancy going out tonight, like a celebratory dinner? I mean, you've just done your diploma."

"That would be great!" Emma exclaimed, "What time?"

"Can you do eight-ish?"

"Yup."

"Ok, I'll see you there!"

"See you later!" Emma said.

That was the last time she ever saw Chloe.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"What to wear, what to wear?" Emma asked herself thoughtfully as she flicked through her wardrobe.

She was just about to settle for a quite casual dress when her phone rang.

It was Chloe.

"Hey, Emma? Change of plan. I didn't realise it, but today's Ellie's birthday and we're having a _huge_ party! Oh and it's gonna be soooooo posh, I mean, you know Ellie, so I'd wear something really fancy! Maybe you could wear your prom dress or something? I'm gonna wear mine, it's the only fancy thing I own!"

"OMG! Seriously?! Ok then, I'll make sure to dress for the occasion!"

She hung up.

She knew what she was going to wear and it wasn't her prom dress.

Racing up the stairs, Emma realised that she hadn't got a gift for Ellie.

_I'll get her something nice on the way._

She thought to herself.

She threw her wardrobe open once more and carefully picked out her dress.

It was emerald green and looked very much like a prom dress. It was however a modern evening dress, just slightly more stylish than would be expected. It was strapless apart from a sleeve of ivy leaves that curled up the right arm.

Emma wore it with a pair of emerald heels and a thick gold bangle on her left wrist. She curled her hair over her left shoulder and went into the bathroom to do her make up.

There, she applied eye shadow and eyeliner in a 'smoky eye' fashion, curled her lashes, put on mascara and applied her false eyelashes. After a ton of foundation, blusher and concealer, she picked up her lipstick and applied that too.

When she was done, she opened the door, or at least she'd intended to. Instead, she froze with her hand on the cold wood.

Something was… different.

Not wrong, just, different.

She paused briefly, before pushing open the door, slowly, steddily.

And there, stood at the window, his long silvery blond hair shimmering in the moonlight, was a character she'd come to love.

Legolas Greenleaf.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Legolas looked at her thoughtfully and she blushed. Luckily the room was dark and Emma hoped he couldn't see.

Then she realised something.

_Legolas Greenleaf is in my bedroom._

Then she realised something else.

_Legolas Greenleaf is a fictional character._

They both stood there motionless, until Emma snapped out of her trance.

_This can't be happening, this just isn't real!_

_Wait a second, _she thought, _Orlando Bloom played Legolas in the film; this must be dad's way of getting back at me._

Emma's dad worked in the film industry and had also helped out in the making of the 'Lord of the Rings' trilogy. In the previous month, Emma had joked saying that he didn't have his name in the credits, so he must have been lying about helping make it. Of course Emma knew he had help make it, but she thought it was amusing to annoy him all the same.

"Orlando Bloom?" She asked, uncertainty creeping into her voice.

He looked confused.

"Nice try," She said, "But you're not fooling me."

"I know. You are no fool."

"Yeah… I'm not buying it," Emma said sceptically.

"Buying what? I'm no merchant," He said, and this time it was Emma's turn to look confused.

"Wait, you really are Legolas?"

"How did you know that?"

"I hate to break it to you, but you're a fictional character."

She picked up her book; 'The Fellowship of the Ring'

"Ah, I see you've read J. R. R. Tolkien's work," He said.

"Yes. Wait, if you're a character from the books, surely you wouldn't know about the books?"

He sighed and started to explain.

"J. R. R. Tolkien was a writer, was he not?"

"Correct."

"Well, he needed a bit of inspiration, so he was summoned to middle earth by Gandalf where he followed Frodo on his adventure, only, out of harm's way. He was also able to note down the other adventure, mine, Aragorn's, Gimli's, Merry's and Pippins adventure."

"Oh," was all Emma could manage. It seemed to detailed a story to be a lie. Besides, not even Orlando Bloom could have rehearsed it as well as this. It must have been true.

"So, Legolas. What exactly are you doing in my bedroom anyway?"

"To bring you to Mirkwood, Émma."

She didn't reply, she just fainted.

Into his arms.

And even though she should have been happy to faint into the arms of her crush, as her vision faded, she reached up and gently tugged his hair to see if it was real.

It was.

Then everything went black


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Green.

Emma woke in a place in which she was surrounded by green.

As she opened her eyes she noticed she was in a forest. Sunlight dappled the ground where she lay and she sat up slowly.

Emma noticed that her evening dress had been swapped for an elvish dress of the same colour. She wore leather cuffs that were engraved a pattern of ivy leaves and was also wearing a pair of brown knee-length boots. Her hair was pulled back and braided (elf style) and there was a single ivy leaf intertwined into the top of her braid.

Looking around her she saw a bow lying on top of a mossy rock. Then she remembered.

_Legolas._

But the bow on the rock did not look at all like the bow Legolas had worn when he had appeared in her room.

It was more elegant, more _feminine._

She got up and walked over to it, twigs crackling at her feet.

She picked the bow up and found its quiver leaning on the same rock.

"I see you've found your bow."

Emma nearly jumped ten feet.

She spun round and saw a man dressed in white with a beard of the same colour that hung down to his knees. He held a wooden staff and his hair was also a pure white.

"Gandalf," Emma murmured.

"Yes," Was his reply.

"Why have you brought me here?" She asked.

"That I cannot answer."

"Why not? And how did you bring me here?"

"I simply brought you across the border that separates your world from this one."

"You still haven't answered my first question," Emma told him.

"I know," He said simply.

She sighed.

Emma knew she wouldn't get anything more from him, so she left it at that.

She turned back to her bow, and when she looked behind her again, Gandalf had gone.

Picking up the quiver, Emma knocked an arrow into her bow.

She spun round quickly and loosed the arrow.

It landed in the dead centre of the hollow in an old oak tree.

Emma gazed down at the bow in amazement before swinging the quiver onto her back. She fired arrows around the clearing, hitting every surrounding tree.

There was a rustle behind her and she spun round with a gasp, loosing another arrow.

Legolas looked up, eyes wide with shock. For there above him, still quivering with the impact, was Emma's arrow.

It had struck the tree he'd stood in front of, inches from his head.

He exhaled (a sigh of relief) and looked at Emma, his eyes still slightly bulged.

"Where did you learn how to shoot like that?" He asked.

"I, I don't know!" She stammered, just as shocked as he is.

"Well you must have learnt from someone," He told her, "No beginner shoots like that. I have used a bow all my life and I am still nowhere near as skilful."

Emma blushed and hoped he couldn't see it.

Legolas smiled at her.

"Come," He said, "I must take you to the palace."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

_Palace?_

Emma had almost forgotten that Legolas had been the prince of Mirkwood. Now he was king.

She stepped lightly as she followed him through the forest, not making a sound. Until she came across a fallen branch, hidden by leaves.

She tripped and stumbled with a gasp, but Legolas was fast.

He spun round, catching her before she could land on the ground.

She looked up into his ice blue eyes.

As she had fallen, Legolas had caught her by her left arm, but also by her waist. He helped her back to her feet, but did not let go of her, as if he were worried she would fall again.

Their gazes met, their eyes locking onto each other's. They stayed like this for a few moments, as if frozen in time. Then Emma smiled.

"Thank you," She said.

"You're most welcome," He replied, his eyes still locked onto hers.

He released her and moved his face closer to hers.

Emma's pulse went sky high, she was sure he could hear her racing heart.

"Come," He murmured.

He then started to make his way through the forest once more, but Emma couldn't move.

Legolas turned and saw her still stood there.

"Come," He said again, and this time Emma followed.

They continued through the forest, Emma treading especially carefully so as to stay on her feet.

Soon they reached another fallen branch, but this one was bigger. It lay in front of them, blocking their path.

Legolas climbed to the top of it, but Emma just stared at it.

He turned round and held out his hand for her to take.

She took it and he helped her over, but when they were back on solid ground, he didn't release her hand.

She smiled at him and he returned the favour, before continuing through the forest, his hand still on hers.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

When Legolas had said palace, Emma's idea of it was nothing compared tp what it actually looked like.

It made the CGI in the film look like an infant school painting.

It was magnificent. It was beautiful. It was _huge_.

Emma gazed up in wonder at its oaken doors that towered above her. Ivy wound its way up the bare wood and small white blossoms could be seen nestled in with the leaves.

Legolas released her hand and pressed his onto the door. He then muttered something almost inaudible to Emma, but she just about caught it.

It was obviously elvish and Legolas' voice was like silk as he spoke.

What was weird though, was that Emma could understand it.

He'd said one word.

_Open._

The moment he said it, the great doors swung open and the smell of pine and wildflowers filled Emma's nostrils.

It was _wonderful_.

The scent was sweet, comforting, _homely_ even.

She breathed in the sweet aroma and then realised why she liked it so much.

Legolas had the same scent, it was the last thing she'd smelt before she'd blacked out.

And she was just about to enter a place that smelt like it. She could feel her heart rate increase again and Legolas came and stood beside her one more. He laced his fingers with hers once more and led her inside.

He guided her down a complex maze of corridors and passageways, passing statues, other elves and doors leading to unknown places on the way.

The ceiling is quite high along the passages and Emma could barely see it.

They turned one final corridor and started to walk towards another set of oaken doors.

Legolas opened them with a small push and Emma let out a small gasp.

The room that lay before her was huge. Its rocky walls were decorated with intricate patterns of flowers and various other plants. At the middle of the back wall was a throne, but not any old throne. It was not the tacky gold thrown, bejewelled with gems and other precious rocks, instead, it was made of wooden branches, intertwined and linking in a complex, yet stunning, design. But the throne looked like it hadn't been used for quite some time.

It looked almost _dusty_.

There was no roof and sunlight poured into the room.

She and Legolas entered and the doors silently swung shut behind them.

Legolas noticed Emma's stunned expression and his fair face contorted with worry.

"What is wrong Lady Aéneth?" He asked.

"Nothing," Emma replied, "Wait, I'm sorry, but what did you call me?"

"Lady Aéneth. That is your name isn't it?" His expression turned curious.

Emma was just about to reply, when she heard a voice inside her head.

_Emma, _it said, _Your name is A_é_neth here._

_But why did Legolas call me Emma when he was in my room? _She asked in her mind.

_I spoke through him; I said your name, not him. He does not know that name. You see, the name you have in your world, is different from the name you have in this one. He knows only your Middle-Earth name._

_Oh, _was all Emma could think to say.

Her mind cleared and she looked at Legolas once more. It took her a moment to remember his question, but she did eventually and answered.

"Yes."

He smiled and Emma, or Aéneth as she was called in Middle-Earth, smiled back. She went to tuck a loose strand of hair behind her ear and skimmed the top of it.

It was pointed.

Then she thought.

_Ok, elvish dress, elven hair-style, amazing skill with a bow, ability to understand elvish, pointy ears. That can only mean one thing. But I can't be an elf! I'm just a girl!_

But whether or not she believed it, Emma was an elf. Sorry, Aéneth.

Her face was white as chalk and noticing this, Legolas stepped towards her. He bent his head so that their faces were inches apart.

"You are safe here; there is no need to be afraid."

"I am not afraid," Aéneth said.


	8. Chapter 8

**Here it is at last! Sorry it's so short! I'll try to update more often if possible, but, enjoy! Don't forget to leave a review! (It would really help!)**

Chapter 8

"Would you like to see the rest of the forest today?" Legolas asked Aéneth once they had eaten lunch. It had been delicious. Aéneth had thought it was even better though, because Legolas had sat beside her and not looked away from her face once.

She smiled at him.

"Of course."

He handed her the bow and quiver she'd found in the woods. She took it from him, still smiling.

"I've already packed some provisions," He told her, "We're going to be gone for a few days."

Aéneth nodded.

He turned as another elf came down the passage carrying a small pouch. Seeing Aéneth's puzzled face, he explained.

"This was my father's. It is a lot bigger than it looks."

He tied it onto his sheath and led Aéneth out of the doors.

He nodded to the two guards on either side of the doors and they nodded back.

He then took hold of Aéneth's hand and together, they left the palace.

She was once again surrounded by green as she stepped outside. But something caught her eye.

Something white.

She turned and saw it was an old man.

A wizard.

Gandalf looked at her and beckoned her over. She looked back at Legolas, but he seemed preoccupied, talking with one of the guards. Aéneth started to approach the white wizard, cautiously at first, but then she saw who it was and hurried towards him. It didn't take her long to reach him and when she did, he simply smiled at her.

Aéneth glared at him.

"Ok, why did you _really_ bring me here?" She demanded.

"I have already told you I can't tell you that, but I can tell you you'll find out soon enough."

"Well, why did you send Legolas to fetch me? Why didn't you come and fetch me yourself?"

"Would you have come with me?" He raised an eyebrow.

She thought about it. Would she have followed? Would she have trusted he was real as she had Legolas?

"No," She admitted.

"Well, there's your answer then," He told her. She sighed and bent her head.

"Things will work out," Gandalf chuckled, "You'll see. I think you'd better get back."

She turned round and sure enough Legolas had finished his conversation with the guard and was looking around frantically. She turned back to Gandalf, only to find he had gone, disappeared again. She peered into the trees to see if she could find him, but she heard Legolas call for her, his voice panicked. She suddenly felt bad for leaving him and turned to head back towards him. He smiled warmly when she approached.

"You had me worried Lady Aéneth."

"Please, it's just Aéneth," She told him, her lips also curling into a smile.

"Well then, shall we get going?" He asked.

"Of course," She replied.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

It was getting dark by the time the pair had found a place to set up camp. They ate small pieces of elvish bread and sat by a small crackling fire.

Suddenly, Legolas's eyes lit up and he reached into his 'small' leather pouch.

"Here," He said as he pulled out a large wooden object.

Aéneth's harp.

Her eyes widened as he pulled it out of the pouch. He handed it to her.

"Could you play something for me? Something _you_ know?" He asked.

"I don't see why not," She replied.

Then she started to play.

The notes were soft and gentle and she sang as she played. The only song sweet enough to pass as elvish music. When she finished playing, she looked up at Legolas.

He looked dumbfounded, (If that's even possible for an elf), but then his lips twitched up into his familiar glowing smile.

Aéneth felt a peaceful aura surround her as she sat gazing into his eyes. She wished this moment would never end. But it did.

"You should get some rest," Legolas told her, "We've got to be up early."

He handed her a soft, silky blanket and she lay on the mossy ground next to the slowly dying fire. Soon enough, Legolas did the same, lying right next to her. Close to her. In fact, if Aéneth didn't like him as much as she did, she would have said almost too close.

She listened to the steadying sound of his breathing, until finally, he fell asleep. She closed her eyes to do the same, but there was a rustle in the trees behind her.

Her eyelids snapped open and she sat up with a start. Knocking an arrow into her bow, she stood and looked around her.

Suddenly, the bushes parted and there stood an animal. Aéneth's favourite animal.

A _snow leopard._

It started to approach her and strangely enough, she lowered her bow. This creature was no threat to her. It stopped inches away from her and sat down, gazing at her with its electric blue eyes.

Then she remembered something.

As a child, she had been given a cat as a pet from her father. It had had the same markings as a snow leopard. _What was its name?_ Then she remembered.

"Lucrio?" She whispered.

The snow leopard closed its eyes and bowed its head as a reply. As a _yes_.

A word flashed across Aéneth's mind.

_Protector._

Then she realised.

This big cat was not going to harm her. He was her 'soul protector'. He would protect her at all costs.

She smiled to herself and laid her bow on the ground next to her, before laying down herself. She rolled over so that she was facing Legolas, and was surprised he was facing her.

His eyes opened slowly and Aéneth shut hers quickly, feigning sleep. She heard him sigh, closer to her than she'd expected. Then his lips brushed her forehead.

"I love you," He murmured.

Aéneth's heart stopped.

Literally stopped.

It took her a moment to restart it before she gathered her senses. She snuggled into him in her 'sleep' and he placed an arm around her. She peeked through her eyelashes and saw Legolas was inches from her face, his eyes closed. A glistening tear slid down his cheek.

"If only you knew," He whispered and her eyes flew open.

In an instant, she pressed her lips to his.

At first he seemed shocked, but then he kissed her back, his lips moving gently, but urgently against hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he placed his cool fingertips on her cheek. Then they moved onto her back and he held her firmly against him, making her a part of him.

Their lips parted momentarily and Aéneth reached her lips up to his ear.

"I do," She whispered, then Legolas pulled her back down to his lips and kissed her again.

When they broke apart once more, Legolas gazed into her hazel eyes and pulled her closer to him. She closed her eyes and fell asleep in his arms.

**Well, what do you think? Any good? Please let me know via a review! It would mean a lot!**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Aéneth awoke to the sound of purring the next morning and opened her eyes to find she was still wrapped in Legolas's arms. He was smiling as he had been before he had fallen asleep. But she could still hear purring.

Then she remembered.

Lucrio.

She smiled to herself and closed her eyes, burying her face into Legolas's chest, inhaling his sweet scent. She wanted to stay like this forever, but she knew it was around time to get up and move on through the forest, so she opened her eyes and reached up to his ear.

"Legolas," She murmured, "Wake up Legolas."

He stirred and opened his ice blue eyes, locking them onto hers. His smile widened.

"Good morning," Aéneth said, "Sleep well?"

"Yes," He replied, "Thanks to you," And he pressed his lips to hers.

Heat coursed through her veins at his touch and she wrapped her arms around his neck once more. His kiss became more urgent, demanding she kiss him back. She did.

When they broke apart, Legolas froze; his eyes wide and focused on something behind Aéneth.

"What is it?" She whispered.

"Don't move," Was his answering murmur.

She ignored him and turned round.

She'd momentarily forgotten about Lucrio, but now she saw him sat next to her, his head cocked to one side, curiously.

She turned back to Legolas.

"It's ok, Legolas," She told him, "He's my protector."

Legolas didn't seem convinced.

"His name is Lucrio and he won't hurt you. Or me," She added, "Don't you trust me?"

Legolas sighed.

"Of course I do," He told her, "As long as you're sure."

"I can show you if you like," She said, "Lucrio; I think Legolas need talking to."

She smiled as Lucrio growled playfully and then he pounced on top of them both and even Legolas laughed.

Lucrio hopped of them both and sat with his head resting on Aéneth's stomach.

"Oh don't you get comfortable," She said, "We've got to get moving now."

He made a noise that sounded almost like a sigh and she giggled and stroked his head.

"Come on," She snickered, "I've got to get up!"

Lucrio finally got up so Aéneth could and she and Legolas packed away their blankets and her harp.

After a rushed breakfast, they set off hand in hand, Lucrio trotting ahead of them.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

As Legolas and Aéneth travelled deeper and deeper into the forest, the scenery started to change. The atmosphere became dark and oppressing and Aéneth found herself moving closer to Legolas, holding him tighter out of fear.

Lucrio was moving more cautiously in front of them, seemingly plotting the safest path ahead. He would stop and snarl at something unseen, before moving on. His posture was taught and stiff, as if ready to pounce at any sign of movement.

There was a russling sound in the trees and Aéneth froze. She clung on to Legolas like a child would a parent and her breathing quickened.

Legolas bent down and kissed her forehead.

"Do not fret my Lady," He told her, " 'Tis just the wind in the leaves. You are safe so long as I'm with you."

"What happened here?" She asked, still wary of her surroundings.

"Evil things once lived here, terrible things. They sought refuge in the trees, and food from our people. They would prey on us like an owl preys on mice. Those were terrible times. Evil still lingers here, hidden in the shadows, afraid to show itself to those around. But it has been long since it has left its place in the darkness. There is nothing left to fear."

"I'm sorry, but when you way 'our people'…"

Legolas chuckled, "You are one of us now, Lady Aéneth. Surely you knew that already?"

Their gazes met and suddenly Aéneth felt safe. Safer than she had ever felt. It was as if her whole body was at peace. She smiled at him and he smiled back. She didn't even have the heart to tell him not to call her '_Lady _Aéneth', she just gazed into his eyes.

An owl hooted somewhere in the distance, but rather than ominous, it sounded strangely inviting, welcoming even.

They reached a clearing and made a small fire.

As they sat around it, the blissfull heat warming their spirits, Aéneth sang and played her harp and the atmosphere turned calm and peacefull once more.

Legolas told many stories of old, stories of his youth, and they laughed and smiled well into the night.

When the fire was just glowing embers and the moon cast a pale light around them, they lay back on the leafy ground and gazed up at the stars. More stories were told in the starlight and Lucrio relaxed at last. He stopped prowling around the fire and lay next to Aéneth, purring softly.

The breeze rustled through the trees again and only Lucrio looked up. The two elves were too relaxed to notice.

Lucrio rested his head on Aénth's stomach as he had that morning, and she stroked his fur idoly.

Legolas finally suggested she get some sleep and she briefly pressed her lips to his before closing her eyes.

He pulled her in closer and encircled her in his arms. She breathed in his familiar scent of pine and dew covered grass that had become so comforting and fell asleep almost instantly.

~x~

"Lady Aénth. Lady Aéneth! Wake up my Lady!"

Aéneth awoke to the sound of a soothing voice.

_Legolas's _voice.

Her eyelids fluttered open to find Legolas kneeling beside her, gently shaking her.

She could tell it was nowhere near morning, it was far too dark for starters, but the forest was also deadly silent.

"What's wrong?" She asked sitting bold upright.

"Nothing my Lady, I just want to show you something."

She smiled, "I've told you, it's just Aéneth," Then she stood and followed him through the forest, her bow and quiver slung on her back.

It wasn't very far until they reached another clearing.

But this one was different.

Legolas took the lead and took Aéneth with him.

Then she saw what was _in _the clearing.

And let out a small gasp.

There in the clearing were two shimmering silver forms.

A wolf and stag. Aéneth vaguely remembered being called a wolf in her own world, but the memory was foggy, as if a cloud had passed in front of them.

Legolas saw her awed expression and led her further into the clearing.

She could see the silver forms more clearly now and could see that they were dancing, twisting and spinning around eachother in an elegant way. The stag pranced around the wolf and the wolf and the wolf gambolled around the stag.

It was delightful. It was elegant. It was wonderful.

Aéneth sighed and Legolas looked at her with a smile.

"Beautiful," She said, still gazing at the dancing forms.

"Yes, you are," Legolas said, his eyes locked onto her.

Aéneth spun round to look at him. She smiled as their gazes met and he bent down to kiss her.

They broke apart and she looked back to the middle of the clearing.

"What are they?" She asked.

"They are spirits," Legolas replied, finally looking at the twirling figures, "It is very rare to see themin this form. You are very lucky."

The animals continued their dance and Aéneth could start to hear a soft music.

The music of the spirit realm.

"Can you hear that?" She asked, but Legolas simply smiled and held out his hand.

She took it and he led her to the centre of the clearing. He spun her round and place her free hand on his shoulder before placing his own on her waist.

She had never been very good at dancing in her world, but here, she had the gracefull air of an elf. Her feet were light on the ground and she was just as elegant as the wolf. Legolas moved with the same gentle authority of the stag and soon Aéneth had wrapped both her arms aroung his neck. They swayed gently to the soft music and she burried her face in his chest and closed her eyes. She wanted to stay like this forever.

Suddenly the calming silence was shattered as an ear-splitting crack echoed around the clearing.

The silvery animals scattered and raced into the trees, the gentle music no longer playing.

Legolas let go of Aéneth and reached behind him.

His hands came up empty.

He'd left his bow by the fireside.

He took out his silver daggers instead and held them up protectively. He went to stand infront of Aéneth, but she gently nudged him aside, her bow already knocked with an arrow.

More crashing noises sounded, closer to the clearing this time.

Then out of the trees came three monstrously large spiders.

Suddenly there was a thunderous roar and Lucrio leapt out of the trees.

He pounced on the middle spider and sank his teeth into its neck. It let out a piercing shriek and Aéneth loosed an arrow on the farthest right spider. It too made a deafening shriek as the shaft made contact with it's eye.

Then it began.

The spiders reared and lurched forward, each had its own opponent.

Aéneth had her bow, Legolas his daggers and Lucrio had tooth and claw.

Aéneth fired arrow after arrow at the beast she faced and soon blood ran down its face. It was already blind from her first shot but now it was dripping with scarlet. She loosed one more arrow and it sunk deep into its lower abdomen. Into its heart.

It collapsed to the ground with a sickening thud, and she glanced at Lucrio.

The spider was covered in cuts and gashes, and had lost one of its legs. Lucrio leapt into the air once more and came diving back down, sinking his teeth into its neck.

Its head thudded to the ground.

Blood poured from its neck where its head had once been attached. Then the body collapsed.

Legolas cried out and before Aéneth could think about her actions, she released an arrow.

It struck the spider that was attacking Legolas and it fell to the floor, its legs splayed and bent at odd angles.

She looked up.

And Legolas crumpled to the ground.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"Legolas!" Aéneth screamed as she ran towards him. She sunk to her knees and examined his condition. He had both hands on his chest, but she could tell it was bad. The blood had already seeped through his fingers.

"No, no! This can't happen! You're an elf! You're supposed to heal!"

"Aéneth," He said, his voice shuddering with every breath, "There are some thing that a single elf can't heal. Only the best of our healers could save me now."

"No, no you can't!" She exclaimed, "You can't!"

A single tear slid down her cheek.

Legolas smiled feebly. "Hey, don't cry. There's no need to cry. Please Aéneth."

She shook her head and continued to mutter, "No, you cant."

He reached up and wiped the tear from her face.

"I love you," He murmured, then she kissed him, but this time it was different. It was filled with longing, with sorrow. With loss.

Electricity ran through her body, coursing through her veins. She held him there, their lips pressed together until his body went limp in her arms.

She took her lips from his and wept.

Although something happened. Something _strange_.

A tear that had run down her cheek, dripped and landed on Legolas's parted lips. It slid into his mouth.

A glowing light was suddenly visible from in between his fingertips, where his wound was. It got brighter and Aéneth moved his fingers to see what was happening.

The wound was barely visible through the light, but she could just about see what was happening and what was happening was quite remarkable.

The wound was healing.

The skin was drawing over the gaping hole and binding itself together. Aéneth gazed in wonder as the last of the wound disapeared.

The entire forest held its breath.

Then Legolas coughed and sat up.

Aéneth let out a gasp and threw her arms round him. He held her tightly and laughed.

He released her and looked into her eyes, her mesmerising hazel eyes.

"How did you do that?" He asked.

"I, I don't know!" She explained, "It just, happened!"

Legolas smiled and she kissed him on the cheek.

"I love you," She whispered into his ear.

It was the first time he'd heard her say it and was both glad and shocked she'd said it.

"Say it again," He said, frowning.

"Legolas," She told him, "I love you."

He laughed and jumped to his feet, pulling Aéneth with him. He lifted her into the air and swung her round. She laughed and squealed with delight.

He set her back on the ground and moved his face closer to hers. His kiss was long and lingering and lifted Aéneth's spirits considerably. She clung onto his arms, bunching up the familiar green fabric of his top. Then one of her hands moved to the back of his head and she ran her fingers through his hair. His fingertips were cool on her cheek and he slid them under a loose strand of hair.

She was desperate for air, but didn't care. Legolas however, noticed this and his lips moved to her neck, tracing a line to the crook just above her collar bone.

When, and only when, he was satisfied she had gotten enough air, he let her pull him back up to her lips.

It was blissful. It felt like their spirits were connected as well as their lips and Aéneth savoured every moment of it.

But then she heard a voice in her head, a voice that could only belong to one person.

_Gandalf_.

_Well done child_, he said, _you have done what you came for, so now you can go live life back in your own world._

She broke apart from Legolas and a cry escaped her lips.

"What is wrong Lady Aéneth?!" Legolas exclaimed.

She was just about to answer both him and the voice of the wizard with "No, I wish to stay!", but it was too late. The world was already fading.

Legolas reached out to her, but his hand passed through her.

"No!" He cried, his fair face contorted with worry.

He started to disappear and Aéneth's vision became clouded.

With one final attempt to reach out and touch him, she disappeared from the world.

And Emma's eyes flew open.

**Sequel****? Second story? I think I might do a second story, but still, tell me what you think! **


End file.
